Clockwork Mender
Clockwork Mender IV 30 Scairhad CR 512345678912345678912345678957891234 CR 1/2 LN T Construct Lawful Init +4; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., Low-light Vision; Listen +1, Spot +1. Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal (can’t speak). ---- AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 14 :(+4 Dex, +2 Sz, +2 NA) hp 5 (1HD) Immune construct immunities Fort +0, Ref +4, Will +1 ---- Spd 10 ft. (2 squares), fly 30 ft. (perfect); Spring Attack BAB +0; Grp -12 Melee Weapon sting +6 atck (1d2–4 plus poison) Ranged Weapon None Special Atk Aligned Strike (lawful), Poison (DC 12, 1d4 Dex/1d4 Dex). ---- Abilities Str 3, Dex 19, Con Ø, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 10 SQ Construct Traits, & Repairing Touch Feats Skill Focus (Craft), Spring AttackB, Weapon FinesseB Skills Craft (any one) +4, Hide +12, Listen +1, Spot +1. ---- CLOCKWORK MENDER This minuscule mechanical creature flits about on wings that beat like a hummingbird’s. Its tiny face vaguely resembles a human’s, and its tail ends in a sharp stinger. Advancement — Poison (Ex) The save DC includes a +2 racial bonus. Repairing Touch (Su) Once per day as a standard action, a clockwork mender can touch an object or construct to repair 1d8 points of damage. Clockwork menders live on the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus, where they serve a vital role in that plane’s ecology. Wizards and sorcerers of the Material Plane who craft constructs find them to be useful familiars and guardians for their creations. Clockwork Mender Swarm CR 3 Always LN Tiny construct (extraplanar, lawful, swarm) Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Listen +3, Spot +3 Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal (can’t speak) AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 14 (+2 size, +4 Dex, +2 natural) hp 22 (4 HD) Immune construct immunities, swarm immunities Resist half damage from slashing and piercing Weakness swarm vulnerabilities Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +2 Speed 10 ft. (2 squares), fly 30 ft. (perfect) Melee swarm (1d6 plus poison and distraction) Space 10 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Base Atk +3; Grp — Atk Options aligned strike (lawful), distraction, poison (DC 14, 2d4 Dex/2d4 Dex) Special Actions swarm repair, swarm sacrifice Abilities Str 3, Dex 19, Con —, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 10 SQ construct traits, swarm traits Feats Alertness, Skill Focus (Craft) Skills Craft (any one) +7, Listen +3, Spot +3 Advancement — Poison (Ex) The save DC includes a +2 racial bonus. Distraction (Ex) Fortitude DC 12, nauseated 1 round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Swarm Repair (Su) A clockwork mender swarm can choose not to damage a construct with its swarm attack. When the clockwork mender swarm occupies a construct’s space at the end of the swarm’s turn, it can repair of 1 point of damage on that construct. The swarm can use its swarm repair on itself if it does not move for 1 round. Swarm Sacrifice (Ex) A clockwork mender swarm can choose not to damage a construct with its swarm attack. When the swarm occupies a construct’s space at the end of the swarm’s turn, it can repair damage to that construct, up to the swarm’s current hit points. The swarm loses an equal number of hit points as its members sacrifice themselves to become building material to repair the construct. If the swarm sacrifice reduces the clockwork mender swarm’s hit points to 0, it breaks up. STRATEGIES AND TACTICS Clockwork menders exist to repair damaged objects and constructs, but when agitated they attack any creature fearlessly. Menders attack when disturbed in their repairing efforts or when commanded to do so by their masters. Clockwork menders spend most of their time on the wing and use their speed and Dexterity to their advantage, swooping in for hit-and-run attacks with their stings. They target nonconstructs first, using their poison to weaken those opponents before moving to construct or undead creatures. If damaged in combat, a clockwork mender uses its repairing touch on itself. Clockwork mender swarms are more dangerous. They surround a target and batter it with their metallic wings while injecting poison. A swarm’s ability to heal itself repeatedly makes it especially deadly. CLOCKWORK MENDERS IN EBERRON Clockwork menders in Eberron exist as creations of artificers. They are relatively common sights wherever artificers congregate, and they often accompany warforged artificers. The gnomes of Zilargo make extensive use of clockwork menders, and it’s considered a source of status for a workshop to host as many as possible. Artificers can create a clockwork mender as a homunculus following the rules presented in the Eberron Campaign Setting. For expanded rules and advancement of homunculi, see Magic of Eberron. Construction A clockwork mender is made of bronze, steel, silver, gold, and a pint of the creator’s blood. The materials cost 400 gp. Creating the body requires a DC 15 Craft (blacksmithing) check. A clockwork mender with more than 1 Hit Die can be created, but each additional Hit Die adds 2,000 gp to the cost to create. CL 5th; Craft Construct, Mending, Repair Light Damage; Price — (never sold); Cost 1,250 gp + 68 XP. Category:Monster (d20) Category:Homunculus (d20) Category:Construct (d20)